


35

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories set After the Battle of Hogwarts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 35th Birthday, Contains some sexual activity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is 35 years old today. Sitting in his Islington flat with his best friend and mistress, Hermione Weasley, he reminisces about his previous 34 birthdays, and what is he up to today? Revelations are made, including things he never told his wife, Ginny Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35

**Author's Note:**

> 35 – Rating M  
> Summary – Harry Potter is 35 years old today. Sitting in his Islington flat with his best friend and mistress, Hermione Weasley, he reminisces about his previous 34 birthdays, and what is he up to today? Revelations are made, including things he never told his wife, Ginny Potter.  
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione (affair), Harry/Ginny/Susan, Ron/Hermione  
> Warnings – Contains scenes of a sexual nature. Some slight Ginny and Ron bashing.

** Flat 2, 195 High Street, Islington, London, England **

** 31st July 2016 **

' _35 today. How I wish I was still 30, or 20 even. Oh how I could still remember the events that surrounded each of those days'_ Harry thought as he headed into his Islington flat. Heading into the flat, he saw his mistress, Hermione Weasley, and smiled.

"Hey Harry. Happy birthday my love." Hermione said, kissing him.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said. "You alright? How are Rosie and Hugo?"

"Our children are fine thanks." Hermione replied. She noticed that Harry was deep in contemplation. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much Hermione. Just my previous 34 birthdays." Harry responded.

"Want to talk about them?" Hermione asked, the two of them sitting on the sofa.

Harry sighed and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman who he was having an affair with. "Thinking back, I remember seeing the letter that we found at Snuffles place that described how Bathilda Bagshot was with my parents for my first birthday party.

"Then there was my second through to tenth birthdays. I don't remember much apart from living with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They really hated me you know and I never knew why until I found my mother's journal."

"What did her journal say?" Hermione asked, curious about why Harry had never told her about this before?

"I never told Ginny or Susan about this 'Mione, but it was because Uncle Vernon didn't believe about dad having money." Harry said, holding Hermione close on the sofa. "According to moms journals she and Aunt Petunia fell apart after that, with Aunt Petunia refusing to invite mom to her wedding, and her snubbing moms wedding.

"Anyway, my eleventh birthday was when I found out I was a wizard. Although those biographies that Rita Skeeter has wrote of me don't say, I remember seeing a bushy haired girl in Flourish and Blotts, but couldn't speak to her as Hagrid was waiting for me." Harry said, noticing that Hermione's face lit up at the name of her favourite shop. "Yes my love, it was you. I recognised you from when you came into the carriage that Ron and I were sharing."

"Don't forget the time I saw you let that Boa Constrictor out of the zoo!" Hermione said. "Plus the times, according to mom, that we played together as babies."

"Then the twelfth birthday I had, Dobby had stolen the letters and it was all thanks to the twins and Ron getting me out of Privet Hell." Harry said, remembering the late night car trip to The Burrow. "Then there was my thirteenth birthday. The broomstick servicing kit that I had was brilliant. I tried to mentally recite the instructions to avoid blowing up Aunt Marge, but failed.

"Then there was my fourteenth birthday, the invite from Mrs Weasley to the Quidditch World Cup was brilliant. The only problem was she put at least two dozen stamps on the envelope!" Harry said, smiling. Then he frowned, remembering the past. "Then my fifteenth. The Dementors. The note from Sirius telling me 'Don't leave the house again, whatever you do'. It's not like I was going to leave again, especially when Voldemort was around. Then there was the note, or lack of, from you, the one that broke any chances of my love for you at the time. It was then that I started to think that you had feelings for Ron."

"I…I never had feelings for Ron like I did for you. I was hoping that you would have told me that you had feelings for me." Hermione said, kissing her illicit partner, her hand moving down his thigh, circling his covered member. "I heard Neville tell Luna about how you froze."

"Yeah…I never told anyone about this, but panic set inside my head, preventing me thinking properly. I remember having one hand on your shoulder, which was still warm, yet I couldn't look at you properly." Harry said, holding Hermione close, head resting on her shoulder "I remember thinking 'don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead.' It was Neville who pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Anyway, my sixteenth birthday. We were at The Burrow if you remember. Dumbledore had taken me to visit Slughorn, the bastard who told Voldemort about Horcruxes. We had just seen three owls coming and I remember your reaction." Harry said, smiling. "You said in a terrified whisper 'One for each of us. Oh no…oh no…oh no…"

Hermione remembered the statement she had made. Harry decided to continue, enjoying her ministrations. "That year was completely weird even by my standards!"

Harry stood up and dropped his trousers, letting Hermione have access to his member. Once he had taken them off, he sat down, allowing Hermione to continue to pleasure him.

"The following year was the worst, one of the real low points. Dumbledore had died, Ginny was in love with me, and I still had feelings for her. I swear that she would have shagged me had Ron not interrupted me." Harry said, enjoying the pumping that Hermione was giving his erection. "Then there was my eighteenth. I found out that Uncle Vernon was in hospital, having had a heart attack when he found Dudley in bed with Cho. I suppose the only upside is that I found out about the Line Continuance Contract to Susan."

Harry watched as Hermione took his member into her mouth, enjoying the blowjob. Trying to think about what he was going to say, his mind went blank, the blowjob that he was receiving making him go mad for more.

Eventually his mind cleared, the memories of his nineteenth birthday passing. "On my nineteenth and twentieth birthdays, Robards had me on training missions. I swear he had me doing those deliberately as he could not believe that I was the one who defeated Voldemort. How I wished I had stopped at Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts"

Hermione lifted her head up from Harry's erection, having had a large amount of cum come from it. Lifting herself up, she impaled herself on to his member with a burst of pleasure.

"Oh my!" Harry said, grinning as he lifted Hermione's top off. "You know how to put me off moaning about work!"

"Well being your boss as well as your lover does have its perks. And your bosses boss is your Consort too." Hermione said, her breasts relieved to be no longer covered by her top, enjoying the attention that Harry was giving her. "I am so goddamn horny Harry."

"Well my lady, I shall take care of that," he said, lifting Hermione up slightly so he could better position his member inside her. "How ironic is it that I cast the contraception charm on myself before I came in to the flat."

"Very...MORE...MORE!" Hermione shouted as Harry well and truly drilled into her. "Goddamn it Harry, just give me more!"

"Very well." Harry said, smiling. "Anything for you 'Mione."

Eventually the two lovers were sated, allowing Harry to continue his tale.

"Where was I babe?" Harry asked.

"You was going to mention how that husband of mine convinced you to go to a Muggle strip club on your twenty-first." Hermione said, her pussy sore from Harry drilling into her.

"Ah yeah, as an excuse to get drunk." Harry said, smiling. "I remember that I was on the orange juice as I was on call that day. Dean...dean ended up shagging Katie Bell that day as he had seen her at the strip club!

"Anyway, the following four years was boring for me, even my twenty fifth. Ginny started to act weirdly by then, I suspect she was having an affair but I can't prove it." Harry said, holding his illicit lover tight.

"Well, why don't you divorce her then?" Hermione asked.

"Firstly, I have no proof." Harry said, "Secondly, I don't want Molly to have a go at me."

"Screw Molly." Hermione said. Harry laughed when he heard the language that came from Hermione.

"Anyway, following my twenty fifth, everything went downhill, firstly with having the kids running around me, then work causing chaos." Harry said, frowning. "Hell, on my thirtieth, Ginny got that bloody job at the _Prophet_ and now they hound me at least three times a day. I am surprised they haven't fitted a monitoring charm in my bath at home!"

"Have you told Ginny how you feel about her job?" Hermione asked.

"Why should I? The last time I tried, she moaned about how unsupportive I was as a husband, and how she doesn't care about the choice of jobs." Harry said. "It's like talking to a brick wall!"

"Ron is the same!" Hermione said, kissing her lover. "He doesn't approve of me working, or Rosie being as clever as her mother."

"Hugo seems to be like his father I noticed." Harry said, smiling. "I mean, the kids had a game of pick up Quidditch and Hugo and Al decided to be opposing seekers!"

"At least this isn't as bad as last year." Hermione said. "Especially as you were vomiting all day!"

"I seriously hated being ill." Harry said, "It's a good job I kept the flat, despite Ginny insisting I sell or rent it out again. It's not like the Potter family needs the money, especially as-"

"As what?" Hermione asked, noticing that Harry had slipped up.

Harry looked at her and thought. ' _I wonder, if I tell Hermione about the house, will she kill me or will she snog me?'._ Eventually he decided to come clean.

"I'm the landlord of your house." Harry said, observing Hermione.

Hermione smiled, looking at her partner. "I kind of worked it out," she said. "I mean TriHal Potioneers. It is obvious it refers to the three hallows, and you being descended to Ignotus Peverell."

"That and my grandfather was responsible for the creation of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp Treatment." Harry said, stroking Hermione's exposed breast. "Anyway I think my thirty fifth birthday has got to be the best ever."

Eventually the couple finished talking and got dressed, disapparating separately with Harry heading home to Grimmauld Place and Hermione off to Red Heaven, the party that the Weasleys had planned at The Burrow another chance for the couple to see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. All rights to their various owners/creators. This story contains text and information from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and Pottermore by JK Rowling.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
